


Destiny 2: The silent Exo

by AliceGold



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Will add more in time, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGold/pseuds/AliceGold
Summary: Small Snippets of Captain-5 an Exo without a voice. Her ghost Toast does his best to translate her thoughts but it can never be that simple.Also includes her fire-team two humans Amanda and Johnathan.Chapters are not in order.





	1. Jumping isn't always easy.

**Amanda's Parkor**

Captain-5 sat down by the series of rock watching as Amanda attempted to parkour her way across the rocks to where their mission was located. "Do you need help? You seem to be struggling?" Toast (Captain-5's Ghost) asks floating over to Amanda who has attempted to jump the same rock for about 5 deaths. Which would be fine if Captain hadn't somehow a bottle of Liqueur and was now drinking from the bottle, if toast could sigh he would the last thing he needed was Cap being drunk on a mission.

"No, it's fine. I've got this!" Amanda goes to jump again and makes the first jump only to fall and die on the next. "It's just takes a bit of practice". He could almost see the thumbs up as Geovani (Amanda's Ghost) waited to revive her for the 6th time.

Captain writes on her hologram Board "1/10 jump!" and holds it up like some Judge "Your not helping Captain...." Toast really wishes to sigh... This was meant to be a simple mission to claim a bounty but of course it never that simple.

 

**Captain-5 Jumping Back**

They were surrounded by "thousands" of fallen all wanting to cut into the fire-team. Amanda was easily shooting a hole into the fallen while Cap was jumping around attempting to dodge on-coming bullets as her health was at critical. Cap was so focus on on dieng to fallen that she missed the fact she was close to the edge of the brig. She' already used her last 3rd jump as she realised she was falling off the edge; hitting the ground with enough impact to break her neck (and all other bones int he process)

Toast quickly starts the process of revival while Amanda finishes off this wave. "You alive Cap'?" She rushes over helping Captain back on her feet "You gotta watch your back" to which Captain nodded while reloading her Hand Cannon. Making a promise to herself to ensure she not jumping off places.

 

She dies 3 more times jumping off the brig before the waves are done.


	2. Captain's Crush

After weeks of helping the spider Amanda and Captain-5 FINALLY got the key to the Black Armoury. Don't get Captain wrong she loves the Shores and it was her most loved area, and Spider was entertaining most of time even if she didn't trust him not to shoot Toast on sight. They made their way into the armoury and started looking at all the guns on display. Then a smooth voice spoke from somewhere within the room,

"That Weapon...is beyond special. A witness to the slaughter of our founder" Both of them looked around for the source of the voice "And my Ally in vengeance against those responsible; Light-bearers" Her voice laced with venom as she spoke being clearly not a fan of us "Just. Like. You" and with that she stepped out into the room with purpose, she walked up to us ensuring space between us as she looked us up and down "You are not welcome here, Guardian"

If Captain-5 had a heart it would clearly be beating, she had never seen such a beautiful Exo in all her years of being in this universe, Cap stared at the black and white Exo wondering if today was the day to break that non-speaking vow she made when she was kidnapped by that cult back in her human days... Maybe not... Not today. Cap wondered how best to show her feelings as Amanda showed the Exo their key.

The exo looks puzzled at the fact they have keys... What had spider done now? But she knew they had proven themselves "I see" she comments before welcoming them to the Black Armoury noticing Captain had started writing something on her hologram.

As she finished her speech Captain holds the sign up which read "Marry me!" with hearts floating around the edges. Amanda Face-palms before taking the board away from Captain-5.

"I'm sorry for my Guardian..." Toast apologises before glaring at Captain with a 'How could you! look.

Ada-1 looks extremely confused or annoyed or any other feeling that wasn't good "No..."  she mutter before leaving rather quickly.

Captain sulked away to go find a bottle of alcohol, She never was good with romance...I mean the last person she was interested in was that bald egg of a god...And look how well THAT turned out. Maybe she could ask someone who is  already dating but not before she finishes her bottle off.

 

After 10 more bottles Captain walks into the Black Armoury and sings 'Somebody to you' with her old guitar she had kept on her person before her exo days (She repent for breaking her non-speaking vow later). I mean ballads always work in movies and if all else fail she can just say she's drunk.

 

Ada-1 punched Captain and threw her out telling her to come back sober...Well that's not a no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain-5's story has like 9 games prior to this since she travelled into different world before getting stuck in her own so expect me to refer to different game characters from time to time. I'll mention them in the notes.  
> Cult = Eden's Gate  
> bald egg of a god = Solas


	3. Crucible

It had been a few weeks and Captain-5 and her fire-team had disbanded and gone off to get their own stuff done.  
Captain walked over to Tess to check out the latest deals and see if anything cool was in stock, She browsed for awhile before deciding on a few engrams

Feeling happy with her items / Shard fodder she skipped off to the vault to place stuff in since you cant take everything with you (No matter what Captain tries) before Captain felt a shiver run down her spine. Turning her head she was met with Lord Shaxx, Captain had a huge amount of respect for the man but it was intimidating plus he was in charge of the crucible meant Cap had been somewhat avoiding him.

  
"Ah! You finally returned? you planning on stay for a few days?" He asked with his normal cheery voice which always made you feel better about being a walking corpse; hell you could almost feel the glowing aura coming off him.  
"Yes, We're back in town. We just finished a mission so Cap was going to go and see Ada-1" Toast answered while Captain just gave toast a death glare with a 'You traitor!' look... Now Shaxx knew Captain was free which meant 1 thing...  
"Ah Wonderful! After all you've yet to complete those 2 crucible matches you promised me." Before Captain could flee Shaxx had grabbed a hold of her cloak and was dragging her to the stadium; the place Captain had been avoiding the day she learnt of it, sure she's amazing at taking down dreg's and red legion but other Guardians was a entirety different thing...A thing she's been avoiding as much has exo'ly possibility. She sucks at fight her fellow guardians and 100% refused to get better at it (thought she can really get much worst if she's honest). Folding her arms she wonders if it's too late to restart the red war...

All she wanted was a dip in that hot spring that had opened up last week and maybe get Ada to agree to a date, how hard can that be. "I know your going to do great! after-all your great in the field" Shaxx loudly exclaims while fist bumping the air and with that Captain panics...She unhooks her cloak, her head hits the floor witha load thud before she gets up and runs to Toast with her hands pointing up for Orbit. Shaxx barely has time to register her escape as Captain is thrown onto her ship and she is heading to EDZ.

Once day Shaxx will get her in Crucible but that day isnt today...


	4. Scourge

John had asked Captain-5 to join her and some friends for a mission and while Captain-5 had made plans to spend the day with Drifter she decided to be the good friend and go along... The new 4 members where intresting folk and 1 was very loud (Maybe drunk?). First they arrived at Botza District where John had taken to being called Captain (which wasnt at all confusing for the group) was giving out roles, Captain-5 and Seam (The loud one) were placed on map duaty which was manily him doing all the work and Captain-5 just clearing Fallen. They got the final orb in a few seconds before it would of detinated... why does the map explode? why is that needed on a map?  
Second part was Sparrow racing away from a flaming Servitor which would of gone well if not for all the pushing and bumping into each other. While Captain-5 wasn't the first of the 6 to go down she did indeed meet her end when she crashed into a rock causing the sparrow to explode...

When her ghost revived her they where now in what looked like a old town with a Holomap and Insurrection Prime. Captain-5 was put in charge of reading the map and would message people since she still doesn't speak. Overall her job was easy and apart from the one or two fallen heading her way she could relax. She sat down with a nice cup of tea while listening to her teammates yelling over the radio; she thinks a few went down but they should be fine right? Captain-5 looked at the sky thinking how nice of a day it was and how much of a shame it is to be working. 

"Orb got! Now where?" John called over the radio. Captain-5 glances at the map before typing "2" into her messages and shooting a fallen that wandered in.

(4 hours Later)  
They we're still at it. we were wiping to fast and the Insurrection Prime was almost laughing at them.  
"S E" Captain typed calling for one of them to go South East for a Orb... Captain was still drinking tea and had now pulled out an old book... She couldn't help much outside of the damage phase and honestly the others were better off without her.

"Yo Girl! How's the fireteam going, they alive still? If your down I got something cool to show you when ya get back." Drifter messages her. Dead fireteam or Drifter? Drifter. Without saying anything Captain-5 transmats out and goes back to the tower...Don't think they'll notice for awhile and she'll be long gone before they figure it out.


End file.
